


Enigma [Podfic]

by Tanuki_Ghost



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_Ghost/pseuds/Tanuki_Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the Fanfiction Story "Enigma" written by BatchSan</p>
<p>Chapter 1/3 is now up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts), [Sheeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568693) by [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan). 



[Streaming Link](https://soundcloud.com/chestnut-house-storytellers/enigma-skyrim-audiobook-narration-chapter-1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Podfic, I am really happy with how it came out! I fixed my older Mic and the quality of the recording came out really well - so for that I am happy.  
> Credit and Kudos to the wonderful and skilled Author BatchSan for writing this work. I love Karliah so that made this all the more lovely and enjoyable to voice.
> 
> If I get enough positive response to this, I will begin work on recording the next two chapters as well. Thank you for listening!


End file.
